


Pot and Kettle

by andveryginger



Series: Bucking Convention [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The Mrs Bradley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There's Always the One Crazy Aunt, open secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: He’s been invaluable through their investigations and, against all odds, he’s become one of her closest confidantes.





	Pot and Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> More in the "Aunt Adela" 'verse, wherein Adela Bradley is Phryne's mad auntie... because we all have one. =D
> 
> Posted without beta. Mistakes you see now are definitely my own.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr, some eons ago. Draws a bit on my unfinished MFMM epic, "Undercurrents," kind of a snippet from a follow-on.

The clock in the next room chimed eleven as Jack reached up and gently tucked an errant lock of black hair behind her ear. “I should go.”

A wry smile played across Phryne’s lips, fingers swirling through the shorter hair at the nape of his neck. “And here I thought I’d convinced you to stay,” she said. “It seemed to work last night, at least.”

His mouth thinned, corners tugging down into a grimace. “That was before your aunt and her chauffeur became became house guests.”

Tossing her head back, Phryne gave a throaty, boisterous laugh. “Honestly, Jack! She’s not Aunt P – you’ve nothing to fear from Aunt Adela.”

“No?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “ _She_ was the one to introduce me to Dr. Stopes. And it was Aunt Adela who sent me that lovely translation of _Lady Chatterly’s Lover_ from Milan.”

At this, Jack raised his brows. “Quite the liberal-minded woman, then,” he said.

“Hmm. Quite.” Phryne watched her fingertips trail through the hair just above his ear.

“Hmm?” he echoed. “I know that look – that expression.”

She eyed him for a long moment, wishing she could argue the point. But he did know her – almost too well. “A woman doesn’t travel halfway around the world with her chauffeur," she began, "only to land in a place where there won’t be a car to drive.”

The inspector furrowed his brow. “No one else from her household?” In response, Phryne shook her head. He cleared his throat. “They-they’re not, well…?”

“They can't exactly be _open_ about it.” A mischievous grin played across her lips. “Adela once wrote that he’s been invaluable through their investigations and that, against all odds, he’s become one of her closest confidantes,” she said. “I think we could certainly understand how that might lead to a… _more intimate_ connection.”

“Hmm.”

It was her turn to raise her brows, regarding him with curiosity. “Hmm?”

“I was just thinking,” he began slowly, “it might be nice to explore our own… _intimate connection_ a little more.”

“Well,” Phryne drawled, taking both ends of his loosened tie into her hands, “you _do_ still have a suit upstairs from the weekend.” She tugged on the silken fabric, urging his head down. Their lips met halfway, his mouth slanting over hers. Her heart was racing as she drew back only a few seconds later. “Help me turn off the lights?”

Jack nodded then rose, offering her his hand. She took it and stood before him. Giving her hand a squeeze he then released it, moving to switch out the lights behind the chaise; Phryne switched out the lamp on the desk. Moonlight filtered through the lace drapes, brighter now that it had no competition.

Eyes adjusted to the dimmed light, the lady detective held out own her hand. The inspector took it and, together, the two made their way up the stairs.


End file.
